


A Demons Rhapsody

by afallenangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hell, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Torture, demon!reader, supernatural/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a demon who was a hunter and knew the Winchesters. Reader stumbles across them again, and this time, it isn't pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sure, you were a demon. But that didn't mean you had any less right to live than the humans. Yeah, you had once been a human, quite recently, actually. You had died, gone to hell, and because you had been a hunter, and a friggin' good one at that- you had gotten the fast track to becoming a demon- all within a couple of years. You had been 28 when you died, the life of a hunter is always short. You were loving demon hood now, complete with all the perks. Sure you ran into some grumpy-ass hunters occasionally, because they were pissed at your-err- decorating style of other people's homes. What could you say? You'd always loved the color red. You could always take care of yourself, even more so now with your cool-as-hell demony powers. A few hunters were no challenge. The only thing that you were wary of was Angels. They could smite you where you stood, and wouldn't hesitate about it. So you steered clear of them. This kept your life going well, and you enjoyed it. You were confident it could stay this way forever. And it did. For a month. You had been walking down a side alleyway, looking for the next person to get your murder kicks off on, when you spotted someone entering a bar. They were hot, and you could use a good drink. He would do. You followed him into the bar, got a whiskey, and walked up to him. "Hey there," you said, sidling up to the bar next to him. "Whiskey, over here," you called out, and handed him the glass. When you looked at him closely, you could see he looked really familiar. Really really familiar. You quickly stepped back, as a look of shock crossed his face. His green eyes went wide, and you suddenly remembered him. "Oh shit" you whisper, before dropping your glass, and high tailing it out of the bar. You turned and ran down the alley, until you were out of sight. You zapped away, and appeared in the motel room you were renting, and started packing your bags. When you had been a hunter, you had worked mainly solo, but there were two brothers who you were quite close to, and helped out on many cases. Sam and Dean Winchester. The guy at the bar had been Dean. "Ohshitohshitohshitohshit" you mumble. You step out the hotel room door, heading for your motorcycle. You still preferred this method of travel. As you are about to mount your bike, you hear voices around the corner. "Sammy, I swear it was her." "It can't be. We burned her body, remember?" Somehow they had followed you. You climbed up on your bike and started it, pealing out of the parking lot at a speed that would have worried a nascar driver. With your (h/c) hair hitting your face you couldn't hear the car start and drive after you. Around dawn, you got to a big city. This was good, you could lose yourself in the crowds again. It wasn't really that you were afraid of the Winchesters, but the fact that they had an angel at their beck and call. You had also heard plenty of horror stories about them trying to cure Crowley, current king of hell. With your luck, that's what they would try on you. You pulled through twisting alleyways, and finally came to a stop at an abandoned warehouse. You parked the bike inside, then teleported away. You landed in some backwater-trash street, and started walking down it. Suddenly a car screeched around the corner, nearly hitting you. It brakes to a stop, and you realized with a start, that it was, in fact, a car you knew quite well. Two guys stepped out, Sam, and Dean, guns raised. "Come on, I really don't want to hurt you." You said threateningly. They step forward, and you pulled out your silver knife. It could kill pretty much anything, demons included, so humans would be a breeze. You stepped forward, and threw it right at Dean. He stepped to the side, and you grabbed him and slammed him against the wall with your mind. Turning to Sam, he blurts out. "Y/n, You were dead. I burned your body after you died." "Not every hunter goes to heaven, Sammy boy." You said smirking, even though you suspected he knew you were a demon. "But how so fast?" He gasps out. "Good hunters like me get the fast lane pass to demonness, before we can get out of hell. It's a new addition since you were last there." You say sarcastically. "Fucking bitch" you hear Dean mutter after you roughly swept him aside. "You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, she's dead" you comment, laughing cruelly. You see Sam wince. "Speaking of which, I saw her while I was downstairs. Halfway there to being a demon. You should have heard her screams." You say, tilting your head. "Although, I do believe that Jess screamed louder when we stripped bits of her skin off her bones. I wish you could have heard the things she yelled, Sam. It would have killed you, the way she cried your name when I sliced into her, bit by bit." You say, watching as Sam turns red struggling against your hold. "Cas!" You hear Dean yell. "No!" You say, and Castiel appears. He tilts his head slightly, studying you. You try to teleport away but can't. You only just register the fact that your hold on the boys has disappeared, when you feel a tap, and everything goes black. When you're eyes open, you adjust to the dim lighting and see that you are chained to a chair, inside a devil's trap, in what looks like the dungeon of the bunker the Winchesters got ahold of. You had been there once or twice before, torturing some demon, right where you were currently sitting. "Sa-a-a-ammy" you called out. It took several times for him and Dean to come to the dungeon. "Shut the hell up" Dean snapped. "No." You said, trying to cross your arms. "When are you going to let me go?" You asked grouchily. "Never." He shot back. "When are you going to kill me?" You replied cockily. "Not for a while" Sam cut in. "Oh come on, it's not that hard, your angel doesn't even need a blade to do it." You tease. "No, we are going to use you as bait for Crowley." Dean says. You turn pale. "U-hhh you don't really need to do that. Crowley won't come. He doesn't know who I am, and he definitely doesn't know me" you stammer out. Crowley was even more frightening to you than Angels, because if an angel got you, they would kill you, and that would be that. If Crowley caught up with you, he would drag you to hell, and you really didn't want to think of what kind of torture you would be forced through. You had skipped hell, betrayed Crowley to Abbadon, and done all sorts of things, including killing his 2nd in commands, and trying to kill him. No, you could not let Crowley anywhere near you. You had to either escape, or get the Winchesters to kill you. Seeing the look of pure terror on your face, Sam laughed. "Is someone a bad demon?" He said jokingly to you. "You-you could say that." You whisper. "Well, Crowley would certainly come to get you, that's for sure. If you hadn't killed so many people, maybe I'd feel sorry for you." Dean says. "Pl-ea-se do-n-n't" you are practically shaking now. Dean untied the chains, and handcuffs you in demons cuffs before breaking the trap. You are rudely yanked out, and the trap is reclosed. Sam summons Crowley inside it, and when he appears, his face lights up. "You want a deal, Moose?" He asks Sam. "The blade for this bitch" Sam says. "We were friends, Sam!" You yell. "Yeah, until you became a black-eyed monster and killed a bunch of people for fun." He says. Turning to Crowley, he returns to his deal. "Her for the blade." "Deal" then Crowley disappears. You wrench away from Dean, and punch him. You grab a knife lying on the table, and carve a line through the engraved traps on the handcuffs. With them useless, you shatter them. Teleporting away, you land outside the room, and hear Dean yelling for Cas. You run down the hallway, and burst out through the door of the bunker. You teleport as far away as you can.


	2. Holy Frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short. I will be posting again soon though.

As far away as you can turns out to be Chicago, and thoroughly exhausted you walk through the streets. You may have to fight again soon. Turning around the corner, you hear a snap. “ Cas, I’m not in the mood for this,” You snap, turning around. “Darling, I’m so much worse than feathers” It was crowley. You back away in horror, stumbling against the wall. “I brought that blade to the Winchesters, but what do I find? That you’ve left so soon” He continues. “No, stay away” you say shakily. Then, to make a bad day even worse, you hear cas flutter in. “Damn it” You mutter, pulling out your knife. It wouldn’t kill either of them, but it should slow them down. crowley steps forwards, and you do something quite unexpected. You dive to the side, at Castiel, knife swinging. You are trying to do anything to provoke him to use his blade, or smite you. You knew crowley was going to be careful not to kill you, but it might be possible to trick Cas into pulling out his blade, and you could jump on it or something. You weren’t expecting to get out of here free. Unfortunately, all the angel does is disarm you. You dive for your knife, changing tactics. “Oooh, someone's feisty” Crowley jokes. “I am looking forward to breaking you.” You hold the knife out, and contemplate your pathetic stand. You turn the knife around, so the pointy end is pressed against your stomach. “I’m afraid I have to deny you that pleasure” You say sarcastically to him. If you were going down this way, you were going to have at least a little dignity in it. You press the knife even further against your flesh, pushing it in a bit. Cas had stepped back to watch this unfold between you and crowley. “See you on the other side. Or not” You breath out, and with a final grunt, you push the knife in up to it’s hilt. “no, No, NO!” You hear crowley yelling, just before everything goes dark.


	3. Fire and ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be quite- um- different

When you wake up, It is dark, and cold. “I always did wonder what happened to demons when they died” You say more to yourself. Trying to sit up, you become more aware of your surroundings. Like the fact that you are tied to a rack. “DAMMIT CROWLEY!” you yell, realizing, that you are not, infact, dead. You immediately recognize the room as one of the cells in hell. “Aaaarrgghh” You growl in frustration. “You call for me?” He appears. “What did you do??” You practically scream at him. “I merely saved your life, (Y/n)” He smiles “Fuck you.” You spit out. “That wasn’t in the plan, but it could be, if you wanted.” He says, still smiling. “I was going to wait a while, but i’m in the mood to relive some stress right now” and pulls on some gloves before picking up a large knife he takes a container of holy water and douses the blade in it, pours salt on it, and walks towards you. You are already cringing away, but you vow that you aren’t going to give him the satisfaction of your pain. He stops when the knife is pressed against your arm, the holy water already burning you. “Actually, let's discourage others from turning against me.” He says, and snaps his fingers. You are still strapped to the rack, but it, you and him as well as his cart of random sharp objects has moved to what looks like an arena style podium. As if this weren't bad enough already, thousands of demons are now watching. “Now they will all see what happens to traitors.” he smirks. All of a sudden, you feel an awful, sharp pain in your side, then suddenly, you are on fire. You bite your tongue so hard it bleeds, and you can feel warm blood dripping down your side, But you aren’t going to scream. You hear a low laugh. “Going to be brave, are we? Looks like i’ll have to up my game.” You hear a rustling behind you, then a sharp prick in your neck. “Was that supposed to hurt?” You say cocky. “No, but this will." He replies. All of a sudden, your veins are filled with liquid fire. Your blood is literally boiling. You scream a long shrill scream, as it is the worst pain you have felt in a long time. He must have injected holy water and salt into you. The next few hours, you can't think, your vision is tinted red, and you voice is hoarse from screaming. Time was a blur, and all you felt was slashing, stabbing, and burning. When it finally stopped, you were just dangling from the rack, unable to stand. Darkness finally closes over you.

 

When you wake up, you are back in the cell. You have healed, thanks to your demon powers, but you are sure Crowley will come back soon, and seeing you awake and healed, would start hurting you again. Sure enough, the door swings open. You practically starts crying when Crowley walks away in, but again resolve to try to keep your fear and pain in. That doesn't stop you from pulling at the shackles on your wrists. There was no Devils trap on the floor, but that didn't matter. The rack you were chained to was a giant one. Not to mention the chains were all anti-demon. So, you had no hope. When the knife started slicking into you, you didn't even scream, just let silent tears fall down your face. You closed your eyes, trying to will yourself into unconsciousness. That stopped when you heard an ear splitting crack, and the pain a second after. From the pain and the sound you heard, your right leg was completely shattered. You felt the sledge hammer crushing your bones, your leg, your rib cage, your arm. Finally, when it came down on the side of your head, you were smothered in darkness. The last thing you see is a glaring white light.


End file.
